


It just kinda, sorta happened

by SulphuricAcid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Denial, Drarry relationship in the making, Harry is Clueless, I just felt like writing happy fluff, I'm already sorry cause it's gonna be sooo cheesy, M/M, Maybe it's not that realistic but it's cute, Romantic Fluff, from best friends to lovers, probably nothing graphic/explicit, they are all friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SulphuricAcid/pseuds/SulphuricAcid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't know, I have to ask Draco if he's already made plans for the weekend, but I think we're free."</p><p>"Harry, I've asked if YOU are in for the Game between the Ballycastle Bats and the Cannons this Saturday, but sure, since you and Malfoy seem to have been bound together with a sticking hex, I don't know why I'm still surprised."<br/>"Ron don't tease him...by the way Harry, Molly asks weather you and Draco are coming to dinner on Sunday?"</p><p>"Thanks Mione, we'll be there. Molly has flooed Draco yesterday and he's bringing pear tarts...Ginny, why the hell are you laughing?"</p><p>Somehow Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have become best friends in the years after the war has ended...somehow they've started to hang out together so much, it's hard to imagine one without the other...somehow none of their friends or themselves seem to realize that thir feeling might run deeper than friendship, that they might actually be a great team in every aspect of life. </p><p>This fic shows parts and scenes of their life and of how they became a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing a cute little happy-go-lucky-fic about one possible way Harry and Draco could have started their relationship. Very light hearted and not very canon, but just like I'd imagine them coming together if everything was smooth and easy.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, comments and feedback is appreciated :)
> 
> See you soon, love y'all, Sulfuric!

In retrospect it was hard to say when they'd become so close. Of course Harry still remembered how it all started at all, but how they'd gotten from uneasy aquaintances to best friends...that remained kind of a mistery to Harry.

It all had begun shortly after the trials. Harry had just thought it right to speak up in court on Draco's behalf. He and his mother had, since they hadn't handed Harry over to Voldemort and had so proved their moral conciousness, gotten away with relatively mild sentences of house arrest.  
After that period of punishment, Harry was pretty astounished to recive an owl from one Draco Malfoy asking him to come to the Manor for tea and 'consultation in a matter important and dear to myself and my mother as well as close to our hearts'.

As it had turned out, as Harry was sitting in the Manors sun-flodded wintergarden, sipping tea from a delicate bone china cup, peacocks struting through the gardens spreading in front of the high windows, feeling slightly out of place, a remorse-stricken Draco that seemed to have aged quite some years wanted to make amends for the harm and sorrow his family had caused during the war.

Somehow Harry had thought that it would therefore be perfect to invite him to the Burrow for the Weasley's next family dinner. 

After one very awkward first hour Draco spent fidgeting in his seat between an Armada of redheads as well as Harry, Hermione, Fleur and whomever Ginny was dating at the moment, things somehow turned around, they joked and laughed about George's newest product. Maybe the wine Draco had brought had helped. Maybe it was the mutual feeling that they all wanted to leave the resentments of the war behind, but somehow Molly asked Harry the following week to bring Draco to dinner again and the week after that Narcissa returned the favour by inviting them all to the manor wich somehow turned into Molly Weasley and Narcissa Malfoy becoming almost something like friends...at least they flooed each other regularly and could be seen chatting together at ministry parties and other social events.

Harry trained to be an Auror together with Ron and Neville and Draco started to work at the Unspeakable department. Somehow he got to work on a lot of projects with Hermione, somehow they all started spending more and more of their lunch breaks together and ended up regularly going out for drinks, often also joined by more of the Gryffindors' as well as the Slytherin's friends.

Somehow they all became one big group of friends, joined each others social circles. They met for brunches, quidditch games, pints of beer, dinners. When Draco, and he had become Draco to them all by now, looked for a place of his own, away from the Manor and closer to the city center, it was only natural that Harry told him about the one for sale just a couple houses from his own in Grimmauld Place.

When it turned out to be a nice Edwardian building with nice wooden floors and promising layout rooms and at a good price to boot, it was only natural that Draco would buy it.

Since Harry and Draco where neighbours now, it was only natural for them to spend more and more time together. Two batchelors ind big houses of their own, they often spent time at each other places.  
Especially in the first time as Draco's house was still being renovated, it was only natural for Harry to offer him to come over to his. Since Draco's kitchen (chosen with the help of Hermione so it would be up to the newest muggle standard as well as usable for potion-brewing) took longer to be finished than he would've guessed, they had a lot meals together at Harry's and when everything was done and ready, the only thing that changed was they where now equally often at Draco's.

Harry introduced Draco to Muggle-cinema and from there on they had regular movie nights. 

They both loved flying so of course they spent a lot of time racing each other, playing Quidditch with their friends or just fly on outing together on the weekends.

Somewhere along the line, Ginny started dating Pansy. Both girls had proved to have a more than diversified lovelife, so everyone was surprised when the dates they had wagered on for the relationship to end had passed and they where still an item.

With two more of their close friends going so steady, it was only natural for Harry and Draco to spend even more time together. One could say that they where regularly going on double dates with either Ron and Hermione or Pansy and Ginny, except that Harry and Draco wheren't dating. In fact, they hadn't even thought about that possibility...no one really had...right?

***

 

"I don't know, I have to ask Draco if he's already made plans for the weekend, but I think we're free."

"Harry, I've asked if YOU are in for the Game between the Ballycastle Bats and the Cannons this Saturday, but sure, since you and Malfoy seem to have been bound together with a sticking hex, I don't know why I'm still surprised."  
"Ron don't tease him...by the way Harry, Molly asks weather you and Draco are coming to dinner on Sunday?"

"Thanks Mione, we'll be there. Molly has flooed Draco yesterday and he's bringing pear tarts...Ginny, why the hell are you laughing?"

Ginny was currently unable to aswer. They where sitting in their favourite fish and chips place, empty plates with puddles of vinegar and crunched up napkins before them making plans for the weekend...that means, that's what they had been doing until Ginny had fallen into a giggle-fit, almost sliding from her chair while trying to catch her breath, only gradually able to stop laughing. 

Whiping tears from her eyes and still fighting with the urge to burst out anew she turned to Harry: "Maybe Draco would prefer to stroll over the antique-fleamarkets in Chelsea or fly over to Brighton to have a walk at the beach."

Realizing that she was making fun of him but not sure why and how, he answered haughtily: "Actually we've been in Bath last Sunday to walk at the beach AND browse the Atique shops. Draco's bought a rug and a silver sugar bowl and therefore has now everything he needs for his new house...at least for now...we all know Draco and his weak spot for antiques at a bargain."

No everyone was laughing and a confused Harry was relieved when Draco breezed in, two cups in hand of which he elegantly held one out to Harry.

"You're just on time, Draco: Quidditch on Saturday?" he asked while taking a sip of his double moccha latte. "Bats vs. Cannons? Sure but I'm rooting for the Bats" he said grinning over to the Weasley-siblings. Ginny through aleftover chip in his general direction and Ron gave him a two-finger-salute but the good-natured smiles on both sides revealed the insider joke.

"Harry, we have to hurry now if we still want to go shopping."

"YOU want to go shopping!"

"Uh hu, but only cause you need new trousers. When was the last time you bought a new pair of jeans? I know I don't even have to ask about the last time you bought anything else, since you've never owned any other form of legwear." he looked down at the sitting Harry, eyebrow arched, a smug smile playing at his lips.

"You know you'r a prat and a royal pain in the arse, yes?" Draco's smile just grew a little wider. "Great, now that this is settled you'll excuse me," he said turned to the others, "I'm being forced to shop for chinos." his nose wrinkeled in mocked disgust brought Harry a playful slap to the back of his head while he hugged Ron and kissed Hermione and Ginny on the cheek. Then he followed Draco outside who'd already started a monologue about different fits, materials and all the advantages of custom tailored trousers. Sipping their coffees, they'd soon vanished from the restaurant's windows. 

"I'll give them till Christmas before they realize it." Ginny said mischivous.

"Realize what?" Ron asked confused.

"I'll give you till New Year's eve, Bro."

 

***

 

Harry was exhausted. The 'plop' of apparation hadn't yet faded when he'd already dropped the various bags and parcels and strode into the kitchen preparing tea.

Draco followed close behind, much more light-footed and practically chipper.  
"So from now on I don't want to see you in any of those illfitting jeans again. I swear to Morgana, you've had them since we where in Hogwarts and I know you feel like the burgundy ones are a stretch, but they look great with your skin and after all it's almost Gryffindor's color -"

While Draco had been rambling on, Harry had prepared the kettle, put cups, scones, sugar, lemon and cream onto a tray and floated it into the living room. There he pulled Draco down onto the Sofa beside him and stuffed a hazelnut-toffee-scone into his mouth to shut him up.

"Gryffindor is actually crimson."

"Shat'sh why I said almosht" Draco said chewing on the treat.

"And why do you know so well what jeans I've had at Hogwarts." he chuckeld teasingly.

Draco opted for another bite of scone istead of an answer. He enjoyed their idle bickering and the time they spent together, they had really more in common than he'd thought and even his mother adored him and loved that he'd found such a broad group of friends.

 

***

 

A few hours later they'd emptied one of the wine bottles Draco had stacked in Harry's cellar, curled up on the sofa, Draco in one of Harry's baggy, battered jumpers (he'd never admit it to anyone besides Harry but they WHERE comfortable and cuddly-warm) Harry had fallen asleep over the old black-and-white movie they watched and was leaning against Draco's shoulder.  
Draco switched off the TV, transfigured the light wool-blanket into a fluffy, thick duvet and, careful not to disturb Harry's sleep rose and let the dark-haired boy sink onto the plushy sofa.

He'd call Harry on his muggle-telefone first thing in the morning to make sure he would wake up in time for work Draco thought before leaving Grimmauld Place 12 and locking the door with his spare key.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny and Pansy think Draco and Harry should be more than best friends. They think the two have already started to act like a couple in every aspect of their lifes except for...well...actually being a couple and they know the boys are too dense to notice they are perfect for each other. So they try their best to throw them into situations that will take their relationship from Bromance to Romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, there are so many clishés in this chapter.
> 
> Sorry I'm not sorry ;)

The stadion was roaring with Quidditch fans. It wasn't that big of a game since neither the Cannons nor the Bats had a high position in the league and clearly wheren't competing for the title this year, but both teams had dedicated, die-hart fans and therefore the atmosphere was ecstatic.

 

Ron had pulled some strings with his connections to the department of sports (and mentioned that Harry Potter would also be attending) and they therefore had gotten extraordinary great seats. It was still chilly for April and they still huddled together despite the heating spell and warm butterbeers. Draco was, as usual, especially prone to freeze and so Harry had spread a blanket over their legs. He also felt the urge to take Dracos long, delicate fingers between his own hands to keep them warm, but both their hands where tightly closed around their warm butterbeer-mugs and it also seemed like a tad too much, even with their comfortable friendship.

"Harry, Draco, we wanted to talk to you about something." Pansy leaned over her girlfriend towards the two boys sitting next to them.

"Pansy and I would like you two to become our best men." Ginny continued while both girls grinned at Harry and Draco. "You see, Hermione is already set as my maid of honor" Ginny went on "And Blaise is not...to put it politely...passionate about the concept of marriage." Pansy continued "And honestly, who would want their brothers in her wedding party? No offence Ronny, but the family is already part of the whole thing so we wanted to ask you...what do you say?"

Before Harry could say anything, Draco, who was sitting next to Ginny, had already started cheering and flung his arms around both the girls, so Harry settled for grinning from ear to ear and giving an struggling-for-air-Ginny a thumbs up.

 

***

 

Somehow Draco's house had over the last months turned into the epicenter of wedding planing. The living room floor was littered with magazines featureing cakes and flower bouquets, squares in all shades of white made from silk, tulle, lace and satin, samples of paper, parchment and vellum in colors variing from white to cream to rose and beige. Draco came alive with the task of organising and Harry was often needed to calm the waves between his opinionated best friend and two equally opinionated brides.

 

Seeing Draco so animated and happy touched a whole new chord in Harry's heart and when he looked at the boy, sitting on the floor amidst all this nuptial-related chaos, glowing and beaming made him feel all warm and giddy. Ginny looked up from the colour scheme Draco had spread over her lap (light blue and silver to bring out her red hair and one of Slytherin's colours into the ceremony, even if Pansy argued that it more looked like Ravenclaw...bollocks was Draco's short comment) caught Harry's satisfied, quiet expression and smiled to herself.

 

***

 

"No, no, no!! We ordered English roses, not French and light-sky blue, this is clearly powder-pigeon blue!" Draco went full Malfoy on the poor chaps delivering the flowers for the reception. To Harry they looked exactly the shade of any other light-blue item in the room, but Draco was a bundle of nerves, Harry knew he hadn't slept in days and if it hadn't been for some glamour Harry had cast, the bags under his eyes would hvae been stricingly visible on his pale face. 

Following a bold plan, he waved his wand over the flowers, it sparkeled and ruffled the petals but didn't do anything else, and steped closer to Draco, laying his hands calmingly on the blond's shoulders and motioning the flower-boys with a nod of his head to move on. 

 

"There Draco, now they are perfect, trust me, no one will notice the difference...just calm down, you are doing a great job but something is bound to go wrong, it's a wedding after all." with his thumbs he massaged Draco's stiff neck and shoulders. The Slytherin leaned into the touch and might have even moaned a little, but after only a minute he turned to face Harry, straighten his silver bowtie (identical to his own and matching their waistcoats) and futilly tried to smooth down Harry's wild hairmob. Harry's hands had slid down and now rested on Draco's waist, smiling and letting the other fret over his appearance.

 

"It's going to be a disaster."

"No it isn't."

"Has the cake arrived?"

"Yes, five minutes ago."

"Is Ginny's hair ready?" 

"As well as Pansy's make-up, they both look lovely but haven't seen each other yet, just as it's supposed to be."

"Ughh, Harry, I'm so glad when this is over" Draco laid his hands against Harry's chest and leaned into him, resting his head on the slightly smaler boy's shoulder.

"Draco, do you have the rings." Harry asked suddenly, immediatelly followed by Draco jerking up and stiffening in the Gryffindor's arms: "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit...I have no idea where the rings are or where I've put them...and the wedding is about to start, Harry we're doomed!" unable to hold back the brunette burst out laughing. I have just given them Hermione, she's transfigured them into Doves that will land in Pansy and Ginny's hands when they are saying their vows."

"Harry, you utter morron!!" he slapped his hands onto the other man's chest half angry, half relived "do you want to give me a heart attack?" still laughing, Harry closed on hand around Draco's waist and cradeled the other into his hair, pulling him close into a reassuring hug. Draco sneaked his arms around Harry and started finally to relax for the first time this day. 

 

A bright light flashed as the photographer snapped their picture at just that moment. 

 

***

 

Of course it turned out to be the perfect ceremony. Romantic and classy. Harry had to bite back some tears once or twice and looking at Draco, who was standing next to Pansy opposite from him and Ginny, he couldn't help but smile. Draco looked smashing: Handsome and soft. His hair seemed to be extra fluffy and platinic, his cheeks where lightly flushed with exitement and joy and a honest smile tugged at his lips.

Their eyes met. Their smiles grew larger. Draco's turned into one of his signature smug grins and Harry responded by with a sparkling wink.

 

***

 

The reception was in full swing. Everyone celebrated the newly wedded couple, the last tensions between both sides of guests and families had vanished between excelent food and plenty of alcohol. Draco felt happy and light (and no, the four glasses of champagne he'd had in the last two hours with hardly anything to eat all day since he'd been so nervous, the thought of food alone had made him sick); he was sitting at the brides' table together with the closest family and friends (which meant, since the Weasleys where involved that they where still around twenty people), his hand rested casually on Harry's leg (defenitly not to keep him from swooning). Even their speech that they, as best men, had been required to hold, had been going smoothly. They'd opted to speak together and worked out an equally funny and charming little dialouge. Now that Draco thought about it, it had been a little strange how sentimental his mother had seemed as she'd told him how 'perfectly they both fit together and how nice it was to finally see them like that', but before he was able to think about it, Pansy knocked her desert-spoon against her champagne glass to get everyones attention:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our dear friends and families. We know it's tradition that the bridal couple shares the first dance, but since my WIFE (the whole ballroom hollered and cheered at that statement and George even shot some firework into the air) and me aren't very traditional and also feel like men should have SOME part in our wedding (again laughter and cheers), we want to share our first dance with our best men, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter." the room roared and so every protest the surprised Harry brought up ("What?But I can't dance! Ginny, I'll kill you, I don't care if Pansy will hex my ass, I swear I...Draco, stop...no, no, no, please...") was vutile and remained unheared.  

***

 

Harry was unable to remember much about that first dance. Draco took the lead and whirled him over the dance floor without him having to do much besides not stepping on anybodies feet, but as he started to lose the nervousness that came with being watched by everyone and started to remember some of the dance instructions they'd got in preparation for the wedding, he'd actually managed to do quite well. Toblend out the people around him, the people that where watching them as they where walzing along, he just focused on Draco's face, lost himself in the pools of his light-grey eyes, in his smile and as the dance ended, he almost wished it hadn't done so just yet.  
Still, he turned to sit back done since his stomach suddenly felt pretty fluttery - and that was probably all the sparkling wine they'd had - but the band played the first tunes of an old Weird Sisters song, the guests started to storm the dance floor laughing and cheering and someone (Ginny? Draco? Hermoine?) pulled him back into the chaos that was erupting and for hours they just kept on dancing to one song after the next, their whole group of friends, everyone Harry had ever felt like calling family and Draco always close by him.

 

***

 

Draco was exhausted, but he had had so much fun, even when they where doing the Hippogriff, he couldn't stop smiling and laughing, he held Harry's hand as they finally weaved through the crowd to the little stage where Ginny was getting ready to throw the bridal bouquet. They positioned themselves off to the side, while some squealing girls (even Luna, who was grinning suggestive at Neville) fought for the best spots in front of the stage. Ginny, who looked smashing in her cream-coloured, sleak silk dress with her hair falling in elegant waves down her back, winked at her ex-girlfriend- now-wife, turned around in a wild swirl of train and curls and threw the bundle of flowers and ribbons over her head.

It came spinning right at Draco and more out of Seeker's reflex than concious thinking, he grabed the bouquet as it was right in front his chest. A clatter of noise erupted, half disappointed murmurs, half cheerful banter and shouts of congratulations, loudest from Ginny and Pansy who seemed strangely satisfied.

Draco, still surprised, looked sheepishly over to Harry wo looked just like Draco feeled, slightly confused and unsure what to do now that he'd stolen the moment of triumph from all the eager couples around them and yet strangely happy, even if something Draco couldn't quite name flittered over Harry's eyes for just a moment, something that, wouldn't it have been utterly ridiculous, could almost be - 

"Oh my gosh, DRACO" a high pitched voice suddenly screamed into his ear as the two brides suddenly stood before them as if they'd just apparated there, "so YOU are the one to marry next, congratulation and hurry up or Luna and Neville will steal your spot!" Pansy giggled excited and reminded Draco of the teenagegirl he'd once gossiped with in Hogwarts. At the same time Ginny kissed first him, than Harry onto their cheeks and almost hugged the air out of their lungs so that Draco's meek protest of "But I'm single and I didn't even plan to catch those damn shrubbery." remained unnoticed.

 

***

 

Harry hadn't anticipated that. He'd taken everything possible into account prepared acordingly. He'd brought tissues, practiced sewing- and fabric-cleaning-charms, had checked the seating order at least a hundred times to avoid any drama and had even ordered two cakes in case disaster struck and ruined one. 

But he hadn's anticipated the bang in his mind as Draco caught the bouquet and he suddenly had to picture his best friend at the altar marrying...someone, anyone...someone that was - "Oh my gosh, DRACO" Pansy ripped him out of his thoughts and a second later with Ginny clinging to him and the girls' voices ringing in his ears, he couldn't help but smile again.

Then someone handed them another glas of champagne, people padded him on the back, even if he didn't quite understand what for, and the party resumed its wild course, swirling on, carried by more music, laughter and booze, late into the night.

 

***

 

Too tired and a little bit too tipsy to apparate, Harry and Draco decided to share a cab home. It had become chilly, so they huddled together until the car arrived and still huddled together on the backseat, joking and talking about the party and much too soon they arrived at Grimmauld Place.

It hadn't been awkward between them ever since the very start of their friendship but today saying goodbye felt kinda strange and they uncosciously tried to stall the inevitable moment.

"So...what do you think about ordering chinese once we've both slept and are ready to nurse the hangover to come?" Harry asked grinning and Draco thought, not for the first time but somehow still awed, how good he looked with his dark unruly hair and his boyish smile, his beautiful face covered in shadows and streetlights.

"Sure" why the hell did he feel so coy? "Come over to my place, I'll have tea ready at twelve" "Sounds great...Sleep well." Harry brushed Draco's hand lightly with his fingers and, following a sudden impulse, Draco grabbed his hand "Wait! Here, take this." "Ginny's bouquet? But you caught it." "Still...I think it would look lovely in that blue and white china vase we've found in that little shop in Diagon Alley." the blond relpied innocently. "Well if you insist" he smiled bashful and while closing his hand over Draco's around the flowers, leaned in to gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Something he normally didn't do, but suddenly felt right. As the door has closed behind Harry, Draco stood there on his threshold for a minute, blinking and wondering about the warmth that had started to spread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this story turned longer and stretches more tha I've planed...I hope it doesn't feel too long winded, I should practice getting to the point quicker...third (and propably last if I get my stuff together) chapter about to come in the next days.
> 
> See you soon, Sulphuric!

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, second chapter will follow soon :)


End file.
